


Jon's Revenge

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF, 8 out of 10 cats does Countdown, jon richardson - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Revenge, planning, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Jon Richardson really think of Jimmy Carr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon's Revenge

Jon sat there, jovially taking the insults and slams from Jimmy. Each 'witty' barb, every 'clever' comment just added one more item to the list of ways that Jimmy would be tortured, and Carr was now in for a world of serious hurt. The plan was ready, preparations had been made and soon it would swing into action. Jimmy Carr would soon mysteriously disappear from public life, never to be seen again. Unless someone was to dig up the right bit of the Australian Outback of course.


End file.
